


I can't lose you

by rainbeau



Series: EXO gang [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Leader Jongin, M/M, Mafia AU, Revenge, Voyeurism, stubborn kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeau/pseuds/rainbeau
Summary: The worst thing about loving someone is that your enemies can use that love against you. And that's exactly what happens to Jongin, who only wanted to protect Kyungsoo with all his heart.With love comes hope. And that's why Jongin knows he will get Kyungsoo back. He has to.





	1. Loss

Chanyeol had tried to ease the palpable tension in the room with sarcastic jokes but even that didn't help. The room still remained deadly quiet, everyone at a lost for what to say or do. Minseok had tried to tell Chanyeol it wasn't the time in the nicest way possible. But, even his nerves were on a high and it came out a little harsher than he mean't. 

"Boss," Jongdae says hesitantly, breaking the silence "You've been staring at that email for a while now. We're here to help. Just tell us how."

Jongdae has always been the one to say what everyone's thinking. Jongin glances up at him, but in the end he doesn't respond. On the screen in front of him is a encoded email, a code only Jongin can understand. It's all random words and phrases, all formulated to seem normal. Completely harmless. The look on Jongin's face shows that it's anything but.

There's one name everyone in the room is able to make out though. Bright and smack in the middle of the seemingly foolish email.  _Kyungsoo._

"Is it..." Chanyeol looks around the room, making eye contact with each and everyone there. He's careful with his phrasing. "Is it SUJU? Is this what they plan to do as revenge?"

The two gangs EXO and SUJU have been at war for the past two years. It's been an endless onslaught of attacks against one another. The reason for the rivalry is unknown to most, but that doesn't diminish the hatred they share. By this point it's common knowledge to hate anyone in SUJU. Even to the gang members at the bottom of the chain.

"Yes," Jongin responds curtly. He doesn't mean to be rude, but he's clearly focused on something else. Probably a way to prevent the next attack, or even better, planning a better response of his own.

"I see my name," Kyungsoo deadpans, "But that's all I understand."

Jongin looks up at him for a moment, something akin to worry in his eyes. It isn't obvious but everyone in the room has known Jongin long enough to notice it. He's on edge, frightened of something. Something he won't share with the others.

"Sehun. I need you to get Joonmyeon to cause a little trouble for SUJU. Maybe arrest one of their members for something small. A distraction," Jongin instructs eventually, essentially ignoring Kyungsoo's statement.

Joonmyeon is their source on the inside. He's not exactly a textbook corrupt cop, but his connection to Sehun makes him loyal. He should be able to corner one of the lower ranking members and arrest them for something simple. Like minor assault or stealing. Just enough for the news to get back to Leeteuk, leader of SUJU.

"Yessir," Sehun nods. He is the first one to leave the room, already taking out his phone to call Joonmyeon.

"Chanyeol get in contact with Baekhyun. We need his club as a cover up," Jongin continues. The gears are turning in his head, plan being put into action at this very moment. He seems more intense than usual. "Make sure Red Velvet is there. We need as much back up as we can get."

"May I ask what exactly will happen, Boss?" Chanyeol questions, "Baekhyun will probably want to know. He is already on the SPD's radar..."

Everyone else in the room also wants to know. Jongin is being uncharacteristically secretive with this task. All of them are willing to take a bullet for their boss, but usually they're told every detail. It's never been this vague.

"Chanyeol, Minseok, Jongdae. Just make sure you're at Elyxion tonight, armed. There will be a fight. Tell Baekhyun that."

The three of them share a look with each other. The situation just gets odder and odder by the minute. There's a certain animosity in the way Jongin is speaking, they aren't used to it. Usually their leader is much more excited about a brawl. Especially one against their rivals.

"And me?" Kyungsoo snaps.

"You stay here, Kyungsoo. I mean it. Don't pull that shit you always do," Jongin warned.

They were right then. The email clearly did have something to do with Kyungsoo if Jongin was acting as possessive as he was. The tension in the room increased tenfold. None of the others dared to intervene in Kyungsoo and Jongin's conversation. It was always so much more personal than it needed to be. Kyungsoo always made it more personal.

"So you all get to go out and have fun?" Kyungsoo scoffs, "Fuck no. I'm going with you."

Jongin slams the desk harshly in sudden anger. Kyungsoo jumps, a little frightened. Too prideful to show it though. Jongin doesn't usually get mad at him, maybe annoyed and frustrated but never mad.

"You are going to stay here, Kyungsoo" Jongin hisses, "Do you understand?"

Kyungsoo glances at Minseok, Chanyeol and Jongdae. All three of them refuse to meet his gaze. 

"Whatever," he mumbles before walking out. Too pissed to care about how much of a brat he may seem like. 

 

✤

 

Kyungsoo shifts around on the couch for the fifth time that night. It's around 11pm and everyone around him is gearing up for some big  _war_  that's about to take place. He feels left out. He's  _been_  feeling left out. 

"You look like someone just killed your dog," Chanyeol mutters, lifting his leg to join him on the couch. He's dressed fancily. A nice plaid button up with sleek black jeans. Even wearing heavily scented cologne. Kyungsoo spots the gun in his pant leg.

"And you smell like you just took a bath in Armani," Kyungsoo scrunches his face in disgust. "Jesus, Chanyeol. Are you planning to seduce Baekhyun or kill some assholes?"

"I was hoping both," Chanyeol grins.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Shouldn't you be with the big boys? Don't waste your time here with me. I'm just little Kyungsoo who can't handle himself a fucking fight."

"Don't be like that," Chanyeol chastises. He wraps an elbow around the crook of Kyungsoo's neck and pulls him towards him, rubbing his head affectionately. Kyungsoo tries to shake himself out. "You're just too cute. We want to keep you safe."

This time Kyungsoo does shake himself out. He hates being babied, even more so by Chanyeol, who is a big baby himself. Kyungsoo has fought SUJU before, probably more than Chanyeol himself. What the hell is different this time?

" _Fuck off,_ Chanyeol."

"Seriously 'Soo. This is some serious shit," Chanyeol says in earnest, "That email...it had something to do with you. SUJU is not to be messed with, and we don't want to lose you. That's why we're ending this war once and for all."

"Jongin told you the plan?" Kyungsoo asks wide eyed.

"Well...yea."

"You have to tell me," Kyungsoo pleads, "I can  _help_. C'mon Chanyeol please, Jongin doesn't have to know."

Just then someone clears their throat by the door. Chanyeol stares up at the newcomer wide eyed and Kyungsoo doesn't even have to turn to know who it is. The same face he's been mentally punching in his mind for hours now.

"Everyone's ready to go," Jongin bites out, "Car. Now."

Chanyeol jumps up at the command. He casts a sorry glance at Kyungsoo before walking past Jongin to leave their base. Jongin remains in the doorway, arms crossed and staring at Kyungsoo disappointingly.

"Really?"

Kyungsoo glances at Jongin. His hair is gelled back, one brown strand hanging on his forehead. He's wearing a sheer button up with a tantalizing amount of skin showing. His pants are tight, tight enough to give the impression that he's actually going to Elyxion for party purposes. But Kyungsoo knows better.

"You look nice," Kyungsoo mumbles pitifully, pulling a pillow to his chest. "Have fun. Without me."

"Don't make me the bad guy here, 'Soo." Jongin pleads, "This is all for you."

Kyungsoo scoffs, looking away from him. "I'm sure they're waiting on you."

It's silent for a moment. Jongin stares at him, coaxing him into looking back. Kyungsoo remains stubborn though, keeping his eyes glued to the blank TV screen in front of him. 

"We'll be back before you know it," Jongin finally says.

Kyungsoo bites his tongue and slumps, annoyed. He hears the slam of the door a moment later and then he's alone.

 

✤

Elyxion is as loud and hectic as ever. Baekhyun has never fallen short on his end of a deal. The club is crowded with several people from all different walks of life. Even a few police officers on the darker side are here looking for a good time.

Jongin casually surveys the area for any sign of SUJU but he spots none. The night is early, he tells himself. Red Velvet is present though. He spots Irene by the bar, nonchalantly conversing with a guy who looks a little too interested. 

"EXO!" Baekhyun shouts from behind the group of men. He's luxurious and pristine as per usual. The club owner has a martini glass in his hand, and it's quite clear that he's a bit tipsy already, "My favorite gang. So glad to have you here."

"Say it a little louder why don't you," Jongdae hisses.

"He's already drunk," Sehun drawls, then glances at Chanyeol, "Did you not tell him what was going to happen tonight?"

"Wow," Baekhyun pouts, "All you guys use me for is my club."

"Where's the lie?" Minseok mutters.

"They're joking, babe," Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun. He pulls the smaller into a tight hug. Baekhyun smiles dreamily, before planting a sloppy kiss on the taller man. The other EXO members groan loudly. Chanyeol's right though, they were joking. Baekhyun is just as much a member of EXO as any of them.

"Baekhyun," Jongin calls, interrupting the two, "Where's SUJU? I don't see them."

Baekhyun casually wipes off his smudged lipgloss. "I sent them the notice, but I can't exactly force them to come." He looks Jongin up and down approvingly, "You look nice. Just have fun, I'm sure they'll arrive any moment now."

Jongin risks another glance around, and still sees no sign of the other gang. He hopes Baekhyun is right. If he doesn't end it all tonight then SUJU will do exactly as they said, and he can't risk losing Kyungsoo. He just can't.

"I'll send a signal okay?" Baekhyun sighs, sensing his worry, "You guys should all go have fun. My club is more than just a cover up after all."

Jongin nods. He just wants this night over and done with.

 

✤

 

Kyungsoo checks the clock: 12: 44am. He wonders what's happening right now. Would Jongin attack SUJU in the open? Or would they lure Leeteuk by himself. Kyungsoo has never been this much on the outside before. It's a strange feeling for him.

The television is playing another re run of Breaking Bad but Kyungsoo can't seem to focus. He's worried for his members. Sehun, Chanyeol, Minseok, Jongdae and even Baekhyun, who is literally the most annoying person on the planet. He especially finds himself worried for Jongin, who he should be mad at.

What if they need him? It's very likely that Leeteuk will be heavily protected, he always is. It's basically  _the_ fight, and here he is, sitting it out like the shitty player on the bench. So what if he seems to be in the most danger? He's loyal to EXO, to Jongin. He wants to fight no matter what.

Fuck it, he thinks. 

And with that thought, Kyungsoo grabs his gun and marches out the door purposefully.

There's no way this is going down without him.

No way at all.

 

✤

 

"Why so glum?" a smooth voice says beside him.

Jongin turns to the person beside him, surprised to find Irene there. She looked so busy before, whether with the other Red Velvet members or shaking off advances from almost every male in the bar. It's so hard to talk to Irene unless she speaks to you first.

"I'm fine," Jongin mumbles, taking another shot. He's about to ask for one more when Irene grabs the glass from him, shoving it the side. The bartender collects it a moment later, already writing up his tab.

"You don't want to be drunk for this, Kai."

"I'm no where near drunk,  _mom._ "

Irene rolls her eyes beside him. They fall into a comfortable silence, every minute or so Jongin looks around for any sign of SUJU. It's almost 1am and he's starting to lose hope. How pitiful he must look.

"So, are you going to tell me why you suddenly felt the urge to end a two year rivalry tonight?" Irene eventually asks. Jongin gets the feeling she has been gearing up to ask that question since she sat down.

"It's..." Jongin swallows silently, "It's personal."

"Is it Kyungsoo?"

Jongin stares at her wide eyed. She has a knowing smirk on her face, successfully eliciting the reaction she wanted. Was Jongin really that transparent? He always thought his feelings for Kyungsoo were well hidden. To anyone who wasn't an EXO member.

"You're not transparent Kai," Irene smiles softly, "I just get how you feel. If someone threatened Seulgi's safety I probably would do the same thing."

"Thank you Irene," Jongin smiles for the first time that night, "I needed that."

Irene squeezes his shoulder in comfort, then stares at something behind him. Her smile drops and her notorious game face replaces it. "I see them. Leeteuk, Heechul and Yesung. How do you want to go about this?"

Jongin sits up straight instantly and follows her line of sight. She's right. All three of them are there, heading over to a secluded section in the club. It's finally time, he thinks. Now or Never.

"I'm going in." Jongin whispers, "Tell the others to back me up. Keep Red Velvet close too, I might need your help."

 

 

 

✤

Kyungsoo arrives at the club via taxi about 15 minutes later. He's basically trembling in anticipation, wanting desperately to pop a cap in a SUJU bastard's ass. He hopes the fun hasn't started yet.

The club itself is extremely large, so Kyungsoo isn't able to spot anyone he knows just yet. 

Everything seems normal and under control. There hasn't been any gunshots, and the party goers seem completely at ease. Good, he thinks. He didn't want to miss anything important.

Kyungsoo slides through the mass of people, scanning the crowd for anyone he knows. Somehow he spots Sehun, and Yeri of Red Velvet is whispering something in his ear. They both urgently head upstairs after. This must be it. They must be about ready to ambush them now.

He's about to chase after him when he's suddenly grabbed by the back of his neck and slammed into a wall. The impact leaves him dazed for a moment, everything blurry and unfocused.

"Hi Kyungsoo." 

 

✤

Jongin waits until the three SUJU members are seated and comfortable. These are the three heads, and when a dragon loses his head it can no longer breathe fire. And that's all Jongin wants, to finally kill the beast that's been terrorizing his gang for far too long.

With that in mind, he casually strides towards them with an air of confidence. He knows the other members shouldn't be too far away so he's not scared in the least.

"Leeteuk, Yesung, Heechul," Jongin smirks once he is within hearing distance, "This is such a coincidence. Didn't expect to see you guys here."

The three men all glance up at him from their drinks. Their faces remain nonchalant, almost as if they expected to find him there. It's strange, and his confidence diminishes ever so slightly.

"Kai," Leeteuk grins, "It's been a while. Did you happen to get my email?"

He feels two people saddle up beside him protectively. Chanyeol and Jongdae. He also glimpses Minseok and Sehun, standing a bit farther off to the side but still close enough if they're needed. Red Velvet should be around too.

"I did," is all Jongin says. That email still leaves a horrible taste in his mouth.

"They're all here," Heechul whispers.

"Damn right we are," Chanyeol hisses, "Mess with one of us, mess with all. Unlike SUJU we actually believe in loyalty,  _Heechul_."

There's a weird tension in the air. Three EXO men squared against three SUJU men. What Jongin can't seem to understand though is why Leeteuk still looks so  _unbothered._ He must have caught sight of Minseok and Sehun. He must have realized he's heavily outnumbered.

"So what is this?" Leeteuk directs at Jongin haughtily, "You ambush us then what?"

Jongin pulls the gun from his holster, itching to shoot the arrogant man in the head. Yesung stands up suddenly, pulling out his gun as well to protect his leader. Soon all six men are pointing guns, and being pointed at with guns.

The sudden movements triggers Minseok and Sehun into place. They point their very own guns at Heechul and Yesung respectively, leaving Leeteuk to Jongin. They know their boss will be able to handle the orange haired man.

"Put away the gun, Kai." Leeteuk sighs, "This is not how we do things."

"You don't threaten my members, Leeteuk.  _Ever,_  " Jongin growls, hands tightening around his gun. He clicks the safety off in one swift movement. And he's just about ready to see whose bullet will penetrate faster. 

"Ryeowook!" 

It happens in slow motion. One minute Jongin believed he had the upper hand the next he feels as though he's being stabbed in the heart a million times. The music plays loudly in the background, taunting him. And Jongin feels his brain short circuit.

Because there's Ryeowook, another member of SUJU. Another very important member. With a pistol in his right hand, pointed at the short man in his left. A short man he knows all too well. The very reason he is where he is in the first place.

Jongin hears the collective gasps around him, but everything turns numb. They got to Kyungsoo before he could get to them. He  _lost_. This was the most important game he could play and he  _lost_. And now Kyungsoo has to suffer for it.

"Drop the gun, Kai. I won't say it again."

Kyungsoo struggles wildly in the other man's arms. He's kicking and clawing, testing Ryeowook's patience. Stop, Jongin wants to tell him, you're only making it worse.

Slowly Jongin rests his gun on the ground, hands trembling ever so slightly. 

 

"Here's what's going to happen," Leeteuk smiles sadistically, "All four of us are going to leave  _with_ Kyungsoo. You and your men will stay here and you will not move an inch. If you do, I'll have Ryeowook shoot Kyungsoo's brains out. Just like that."

 

Jongin nods , eliciting several shocked responses from the other EXO members. It makes no sense to fight now. Leeteuk has the advantage and he knows it. There's no way he would allow  _anything_ to happen to Kyungsoo. Ever.

"Good boy," Leeteuk grins.

"I'm sorry, Jongin," Kyungsoo whimpers, finally ceasing his struggle in Ryeowook's arms. He's on the verge of tears, "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help! I swear."

 

But the apology does nothing to him. In fact, it makes the him feel worse. Why didn't Kyungsoo just listen? No. Why didn't he have enough common sense to know Kyungsoo  _wouldn't_ listen. Maybe he could have prevented this.

All five men leave, just like Leeteuk said. They walk out of Elyxion head high and proud, and all Jongin can do is stare after them. At a complete loss for what to do. Kyungsoo's gone. Just like that. The same person he wanted so badly to protect is now in the arms of his archnemesis. At the mercy of a sadistic asshole.

The weight of the world collapses against him. All the fear, sorrow and resentment he has been trying to bury explodes within him. He isn't thinking when he takes his fist and slams it into the nearest wall. Over and Over again. 

He doesn't register the pain, because he deserves it. He fucked up. Kyungsoo is pretty much dead now and all he could do was watch it happen. Watch everything he's ever loved be ripped away from him. He deserves every broken bone. Every drop of blood. Every ounce of pain.

" _ **Jongin!**_  "

He recognizes it as Baekhyun's voice but he doesn't stop banging his fists against the concrete. Even when they start bleeding he doesn't stop. It takes Minseok, Chanyeol and Sehun to stop him from hurting himself.

" _Why the fuck didn't he just listen to me!"_  Jongin growls, overcome with emotions,  _" Why the fuck didn't he just stay home! I just wanted him safe...I can't lose him. Please God don't take him from me."_

Jongin knows he probably looks like a mess but he doesn't care. He's angry. And hurt. And empty. 

"Kai!" Irene shouts uncharacteristically. When he doesn't respond she does the only thing she can think of. She raises her palm and slams him into next week, a powerful noise that allows him to come to his senses. He stares at her in shock, in fact, everyone does. But she still remains determined, "Get a hold of yourself. We will get him back okay? You haven't lost him. Not yet."

He...can still get Kyungsoo back?

"Look around you," Irene continues, "We are all willing to help you. Kyungsoo is important to us too, Kai. All you have to do is let us help you."

"She's right," Baekhyun nods, "Who is going to call me annoying all the time if not Kyungsoo?"

"Or cook us dinner every night," Sehun perks up.

"And call you out on your bullshit when we're scared to," Minseok adds.

"Or slap Chanyeol when he's being dumb," Wendy grins playfully, "Which is all the time."

Jongin looks around him. That's when he realizes that Irene is right. He can't give up hope yet, he could never do that to Kyungsoo. There has to be a way to get him back. And even if he can't figure it out on his own, he has all these people around him. Willing to help.

"Thank you." Jongin manages a small smile, holding his injured fist close to his heart, "T-Thank you so much. I'll be counting on you guys from now on, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course we don't, you idiot," Seulgi surprisingly speaks up, gaining a laugh from everyone. She's definitely been around Irene too much. But, it clears the air and Jongin feels like the can finally breathe again. 

A seed of hope plants itself inside him.

Don't worry, Kyungsoo. 


	2. On edge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I? Anyways hope you like it.

There's a horrible sense of deja vu. Just like before, everyone in the room is oddly quiet and on edge. This time though it's not just EXO, Red Velvet is seated amongst them. They are strangely quiet too, probably not thinking it's their place to speak first.

Jongin does. He is the reason they're all assembled after all. 

"Thank you for coming," Jongin smiles briefly, "I want to start searching for Kyungsoo as soon as possible."

"Where do we plan to start, boss?" Chanyeol questions eagerly.

Everyone stares up at him, patiently awaiting the answer as well. He knows exactly where to start, Leeteuk made sure of that. It's almost like the gang leader set this up as some cruel little sadistic game.

"Does it..." Sehun pipes up, "Will the email from before help us?"

"What email?" Irene asks skeptically.

"Leeteuk sent Jongin an email yesterday, but it was encrypted in some code."

"Kai," Irene sighs, "Red Velvet is mostly in the dark here. If there's some lucrative email that could help us we ought to know about it too."

Jongin runs a palm tiredly over his face. She's right, he knows it. However, he hasn't been able to show anyone the message, because it still gives him the chills. It holds information that no one knows, not even his fellow EXO members.

"You're right, Irene." Jongin acknowledges. He reaches for his laptop and projects the email onto the white board behind him, for everyone to see. Red Velvet looks confused for a moment at the seemingly harmless email, but EXO has seen it before. They know it's much more than meets the eye.

"It's simple code," Jongin explains, "But it switches from time to time. It's hard to decipher if you don't know what you're looking for."

"Can it help us?" Joy asks, repeating Sehun's earlier question.

Jongin zooms in on the first sentence:  _My dog, first, won again easily, second, let's reminisce why don't we?_

He gives everyone a chance to read it, analyze it in their own way. He knows they won't be able to, it's not something even the best hacker would be able to. This is personal, something Jongin only knows because it's Jongin. Maybe Kyungsoo would know it too.

"First letters of 'my dog', m and d. It stands for Minjoung's Diner. Second letters for 'won again easily': o, g and a. Translates to Off Gangnam Avenue, which is where the diner is located," Jongin further explains, "It's somewhere I used to frequent. A long time ago."

"What's so important about this diner?" Jongdae bluntly asks, "I've never even heard of it."

 

"It's..." Jongin clenches his fist, "It's where Kyungsoo and I first met."

 

❋

 

_Five years ago_

_'1:32pm' Jongin's watch reads. He's hungry, but it's too early for him to go back home or else his father will know he skipped school. He doesn't understand why it's even necessary, or why his father makes such a big deal out of it._

_Especially when they both know he's just going to follow in his footsteps and take over EXO eventually. Sooner rather than later it seems, with his father's health on the decline it's only a matter of time. School is the least of his worries._

_Jongin feels his stomach growl for the third time in an hour and decides to finally feed it. There isn't much around these parts, a backstreet community Jongin frequents when the world around him feels too much. He spots a small ply of old wood carved into a makeshift arrow. It points down a dark stairway. Any human with common sense would know to not follow it, but Jongin barely reads the 'Minjoung's Diner' carved into the wood and his stomach decides for him._

_Besides, being the son of one of the most prominent yakuza heads does give him a strange amount of confidence in his abilities. It's not like he won't be able to fight if worse comes to it._

_When Jongin enters the shabby building, it's exactly the way the sign was. Old, Makeshift...it basically reeked of poverty. The chairs were plastic and the tables looked like they could barely survive another year._

_They were other people though, which was a good sign. An old couple in the corner sipping coffee and a man, greedily devouring his plate. Jongin sat farthest from both of them and waited patiently to be served._

_It takes all of five minutes before someone is coming from the kitchen. A short male with bushy eyebrows and a permanent frown etched on his face. He looks tired. Tired of doing the same shit everyday. Jongin can relate somewhat._

_"Welcome," the server drawls in literally the most unwelcoming voice ever, "How may I help you?"_

_He is wearing tight fitted blue jeans, and Jongin discreetly admires how nice his thighs look. In fact, even his face is nice. Cute, with plump pouty lips and big doe eyes. Someone who looks like him should not work in a place like this._

_"What do you suggest?"_

_"I suggest you leave," the waiter whispers blandly, looking behind him to see if anyone's listening, "The food here is literal shit."_

_Jongin stares at the other wide eyed, a grin tugging at his lips before he's laughing loudly. The waiter seems deadly serious, which is what makes it even funnier. He likes this man, he doesn't fully comprehend why._

_"I think I'll decide that for myself," Jongin responds coyly, full of charisma someone his age shouldn't have. "Give me your special."_

_The server stares at him for a moment, before rolling his eyes and walking back to the kitchen. He doesn't seem to care much that Jongin didn't heed his advice. His life anyways._

_Before he goes Jongin catches the name tag etched on his pocket, bright and gold._

_Kyungsoo, it reads._

 ✫

"Jongin," Irene calls softly, "Seulgi, Wendy and I will go to Minjoung's Diner and see what we can find out okay?"

"Thank you," Jongin sends her a tight lipped smile.

Sometimes, Jongin wonders what he would do without Irene. Without any of his friends around him, he'd probably break down. Lock himself away in a hole so deep he would be able to avoid the world around him. Ignore his problems and somehow hope they'll go away.

In fact, that  _is_ how he used to deal with his problems.

Before Kyungsoo.

 

_"What's wrong with you?"  Kyungsoo asks as he sits down across from him. It's definitely not what a server should do, but Kyungsoo doesn't even seem bothered by the fact that he may get in trouble with his boss. He seems more concerned with Jongin._

_"Nothing," Jongin mutters, playing with his pasta absentmindedly._

_Kyungsoo had warned him about their horrible meals, and he couldn't really bring himself to disagree. But for some reason he still liked this place. It was away from everything he had to deal with on a daily basis. No one could find him here. It was his own secret hideout._

_"Uh huh, sure." Kyungsoo mutters sarcastically, "I know this place is shit and all but you're always so happy when you come. It's weird...seeing you like this. I don't like it."_

_Maybe it wasn't just the place. Maybe he liked the people too. The old couple who is always there, in their own little world as if years of marriage hasn't taken it's toll. Or the owner, Minjoung himself, who would always curse Kyungsoo for being a lazy ass, then completely switch personalities when addressing him._

_And Kyungsoo._

_The short, sassy boy who didn't treat him any differently from a homeless man on the street. Didn't expect things from him, didn't need him to live up to certain standards. To Kyungsoo he was just Jongin, the weird boy who looked a little too rich to be in a place like this. Not Jongin, next head of EXO._

_"My father died," Jongin eventually mumbles._

_That's the first time he's said it out loud since it's happened. The people around him already knew, some even before him. They make a point to not bring him up around Jongin, as if he's some fragile little flower. His father is dead. That's that._

_"I'm sorry," is all Kyungsoo says. Short and blunt, just like him._

_"I saw it coming. Everyone did. He's been sick for years now but-"  Jongin sighs and he drops the fork in his long forgotten food, "But now he's actually gone. And everything's different."_

_"Both my parents died when I was 8." Kyungsoo says after a moment, "I'm not saying this to get your pity, or to make you feel like we're the same. I'm telling you this because sometimes....sometimes I can't even remember how they look. Or what we used to do together. It was just so long ago."_

_"Kyungsoo..."_

_"I really am sorry for your loss but at least you have your memories. And I know they aren't as good as the real thing but it's something," Kyungsoo looks like he wants to continue but instead he stands up. He takes out his notepad and shakes it, refusing to make eye contact with him. "I should go. You're right, can't have Myungsoo busting my ass."_

_He pushes out his chair and  walks off deliberately. Before he can get too far, Jongin grabs his arm. Kyungsoo looks down at where Jongin's hand encloses around his elbow, then back up at him curiously._

_"I like you, Kyungsoo," Jongin blurts out, "I mean, not like that. But...I want us to be friends. Actual friends."_

_Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment, he tends to do that when carefully thinking about what to say. Jongin wishes he would just say how he really feels at times like this, instead of overthinking. He loves honest, raw Kyungsoo._

_"I'd like that, Jongin."_

 

 

Jongin is stressed, picking at every hair in his scalp. The others in the room are conversing in hushed tones, probably catching up after all this time. It's been a while since EXO and Red Velvet were together despite the fact that both Irene's and Jongin's father were close back in the day.

He knows he should try and take his mind of the current events. Trust that Irene, Wendy and Seulgi will find something.  _Anything_. But what if Leeteuk is using this all as a cover up. Maybe Kyungsoo's already dead.

He distantly hears the loud ringing of a cell phone.

"Guys it's Irene," Joy shouts over the ringing. The entire room goes quiet, waiting for Joy to answer her phone. She does once it's silent, immediately putting her leader on speaker. Jongin moves a little closer.

"Hello," Joy greets carefully.

"Joy," Irene cuts straight to the point, "Tell Jongin we are exactly where he told us to go but there's no sign of a Minjoung's diner. We think it's been closed down."

Jongin slams his desk in frustration. Of course it's been fucking closed down. It was never doing well in the first place, why would it last another five years? Why did he foolishly allow himself to hope.

"You're on speaker," Joy tells her, glancing up at him worriedly, "He's heard everything."

There's some muffled speech over the phone. No one can make out anything but Irene's blurred voice, like she's purposely holding the phone away. Then there's silence for a moment before she's speaking up again.

"I'm really sorry, Kai. Is there...is there anyway you could've been wrong?"

It's not possible. It must be correct.

"Maybe it's not as cut and dry as we thought," Minseok supplies helpfully. He's trying his best to soothe Jongin with useful quips, not the sentimental 'i'm sorry' or 'it will be okay' . This was one of the reasons Minseok was one of his favourites, "I think we're on the right track. Can you remember anything else about Minjoung's diner?"

"Was the diner the only place you went back then?" Sehun further asks.

Jongin tries to rack his brain for something. Anything. Was there anywhere else he frequented off Gangnam Avenue?

 

 

_Jongin is finally starting to get the hang of this whole controlling EXO thing. It's mostly thanks to Choi Minho, his late father's best friend. Without him, Jongin would drive the group straight into the ground._

_Things are getting better, but somehow Jongin still finds himself back at Minjoung's diner. He still finds himself keeping it a secret from everyone. Because it's still his hideout, a place just for him._

_He's about to walk down the dark stairway when the sound of a quiet whimper catches his attention. It's restrained, but Jongin can still hear it enough to know exactly where it's coming from. A little around the corner._

_He looks back at the stairway before ultimately deciding to investigate._

_"H-hello," a small voice mutters, "Please pick up. Please pick up."_

_It's a short male, gripping the telephone from the phone booth tightly to his ear. Jongin recognizes the small frame and pitch black hair as Kyungsoo. But, something's different. He seems troubled._

_"Kyungsoo," Jongin calls gently._

_The other man spins to face him wide eyed, then turns his back to him quickly. Jongin glimpsed it but there was definitely a few tears in his eyes. That's how he knew something was wrong._

_"Shit," Kyungsoo groans, using his free hand to dry his eyes quickly, "J-Jongin. What are you doing back here?"_

_"What are **you**  doing out here?" Jongin deflects._

_"I'm just making a call," he tries nonchalantly but that's when the phone chooses to go to voicemail. Jongin hears the phone service provider's usual message. This seems to anger Kyungsoo and he slams the phone against the machine._

_"Kyungsoo..."_

_"Just go inside, Jongin. I'll be in there to make you the special in a minute."_

_"Hey," Jongin smiles comfortingly, trying to coax a better response from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo still doesn't look at him, he keeps his fist clenched by his sides and eyes glued to the ground. "Aren't we friends? You can tell me."_

_"Friends." Kyungsoo scoffs. He finally looks up at him, and that's when Jongin is able to see how red and puffy his eyes are. His nose is irritated too, from being rubbed over and over again. His lashes look so much longer and prettier when they're wet. "We're not_ _friends, Jongin. You come to this shabby place what, every two weeks? You vent and I listen, then you get to go back to your life on the outside. This **is**_ _my life! You get to leave, but I have to stay here. This was all I had...and now I don't have anything at all."_

_"What do you mean you don't have anything?" Jongin interrogates. He chooses to ignore everything else Kyungsoo says, it hurts but a part of him knows its true. He can't deny the facts._

_Kyungsoo ignores him. He wipes the last of his tears and walks past him to get back to the diner. Jongin grabs his shoulders, a little too harshly, and forces him to face him._

_"Let go of me." he mutters halfheartedly, "Just leave me alone."_

_"Not until you tell me what's wrong."_

_There's a beat of silence, both of them just staring at each other._

_"I'm homeless," Kyungsoo replies after a moment, "They evicted me today. Taxes are rising, but this place stays stagnant. It's no surprise I can't even afford my own fucking flat."_

_Jongin grabs the back of Kyungsoo's head and shoves him into his shoulder. It takes a while but eventually Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his torso in a intimate hug. Then Kyungsoo is crying, silently shaking in his arms._

_"You can stay with me," Jongin whispers into his hair, "Please don't ever keep something like this from me again. I don't care what you may think Kyungsoo but we_ **_are_ ** _friends. And I would never leave you on your own. Especially now."_

_Kyungsoo doesn't reply verbally. Instead, he holds onto Jongin a little tighter. And that's all the affirmation he needs._

 

 

"The phone booth!" Jongin shouts suddenly, "Irene. Go down the street you're on then turn to the left. There should be an old phone booth there."

There's a distant shout of Irene telling Wendy and Seulgi to turn left. Everyone waits in anticipation, all huddled around Joy's phone. It's silent for a while and Jongin feels like he's going to shit himself.

"I found it," Irene finally exclaims, "Seulgi is searching it right now."

There are a couple sighs of relief around him but Jongin's not relieved yet. Not until they actually find something. Chanyeol squeezes his shoulder slightly, a sign of encouragement. He gives him a brief smile in return.

"Jongin we found something. It's a a small crumpled paper with a link. Wendy will type it up and send it to you now."

The closest person to his laptop, which happens to be Jongdae, reaches for it quickly and puts it in the center of the circle. What feels like minutes pass before an incoming email from Wendy comes through. He quickly opens it and clicks on the link.

It leads him to the dark web, a place Jongin has definitely been before. It's different this time though.

The screen is black for a moment before a live video is aired. The scene has Joy and Yeri gasping in disgust, and Jongin's heart sinks deeper in his chest.

Because on the screen is Kyungsoo.

There's a thick cloth wrapped around his eyes, so he probably has no idea he's being recorded. His arms are tied tightly behind his back, and his ankles tied to the foot of the chair. There's a bright red gag in his mouth, preventing any coherent speech. He's still wearing the same clothes from the night of the party. The camera is right in front of him, and that's all he can see.

That's not what sickens him the most. What disgusts him is that this is  _live_. A dirty, disgusting website on the dark web where people actually get off from seeing Kyungsoo struggle against his restraints. There are over 300 active users, watching this video of Kyungsoo right now. The comments are awful. Some sexual, and some just plain sadistic.

"Jongin," Minseok glances back and forth between the screen worriedly, "Maybe you shouldn't watch this..."

There's a voice in the background of the video, but Jongin can't quite actively place it. Then suddenly hands are touching Kyungsoo's shoulder.  _His_ Kyungsoo. He can't see who they belong to because the angle of the camera doesn't allow it. All he knows is that it's some SUJU asshole. And that makes him angrier than words can describe.

The hand lightly grazes Kyungsoo's neck, and he catches him stiffen. The person clearly knows what they're doing, teasing the audience with feathery grazes and sly touches. The sexual comments become harder to ignore and Jongin is sure he's going to vomit. 

"How do we stop this?" Jongin turns to Yeri desperately, she's always been the best with computers, "How do we turn this  _off_?"

"I don't think I can," Yeri mumbles, looking down sadly.

" ** _Try!_**  "

Jongin really doesn't mean to shout. And he regrets it as soon as he sees Yeri curling in on herself. In frustration he kicks the chair out from under him and gets up. He can't watch this anymore.

"Hey," the voice behind Kyungsoo mutters. And that's when Jongin realizes exactly who it is.  _Donghae._ "Heechul, I think they're on now."

"Is he talking about us?" Sehun asks what everyone is thinking.

No one moves for a moment. Everyone is intently watching the screen, hoping for some sort of answer. Suddenly, Heechul's face pops into view. He's smiley and bright eyed, taunting the viewers.

"Kai? Are you really there?" Heechul laughs slightly before smacking himself, "Oh right. You can't respond. How horrible."

Kyungsoo struggles in his restraints after hearing his name. He's mumbling something that can't be heard over the gag in his mouth. Heechul shushes him playfully, clearly enjoying the power he has.

Jongin digs his nails into his palms until they bleed. This is torturous for him, the thought that they may hurt and humiliate Kyungsoo. It's worse than anything EXO has ever done to SUJU. This is literally the worst thing that anyone could have ever done to him.

"Well, if you are there then that means you were smart enough to find the first clue," Heechul teases. He makes it sound like some game show, a horrible re run of Jeopardy or Deal or No deal. Kyungsoo always did like those shows. "This is your reward! Woohoo! Free unlimited access to view your honey anytime you please."

"Asshole," Chanyeol growls.

"Now you ought to get working on the rest of that email," Heechul smirks cruelly. "I'll give you two days. I'm very generous aren't I? You have two whole days to find the next clue. Or whose to say we won't start listening to some of these comments."

"He wouldn't..." Joy gasps.

The views increase substantially. If Jongin doesn't calm down soon, someone is going to die. They will pay. Even if it's the last thing he does.

"Kyungsoo is very popular isn't he, Donghae?"

Donghae continues to slides his palms over Kyungsoo's shoulders and down his arms. Kyungsoo tries to shake him off but Donghae actions are much more forceful and intimidating than they seem. He rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, so that his face can finally be seen.

"Yes he is," Donghae smiles darkly, before nuzzling his nose into Kyungsoo's tense neck, "Who knows? Maybe I won't be able to control myself."

 

" **Turn it off _._** "

 

Chanyeol slams the laptop shut instantly. Everyone in the room is shaken up, in a state of disbelief and worry. If it's a game Leeteuk wants, then it's a game he'll get. He is going to get Kyungsoo back. And every single scumbag who even utters the word SUJU around him will die.

He'll make sure of it.


End file.
